Mi Princesa Mi Mundo Mi Todo Por Eli-chan
by V.A.N.E.R-Y-MONICA
Summary: Ittoki era simplemente un enojon de primera alguien que nunca cantaba con el corazón, hasta que un dia caminando hacia la escuela se encuentra a una persona que cambiaria su vida para siempre.


**V&A.- Hola, aqui VANER presentando una de las novelas de una de nosotras Eli-chan, la cual creo un one-shoot de **_**Uta No Prince Sama **_**de la pareja Ittoki & Ooc total a ella le dejamos el summary**

**E.- Holiwis aqui esta el summary:**

**Ittoki era simplemente un enojon de primera alguien que nunca cantaba con el corazón, hasta que un dia caminando hacia la escuela se encuentra a una persona que cambiaria su vida para siempre. **

**MI PRINCESA, MI REINA, MI MUNDO, MI TODO.**

En una tierra muy lejana, existía alguien que se llamaba Ittoki, un chico muy guapo, lamentablemente tenia un muy mal carácter. Nunca le interesó caerle bien a los demás, siempre ha estado solo, nadie se le acerca porque no saben cómo reaccionará.

Es estudiante, va a una prestigiosa academia de musica: Saotome, asi es, el canta, como los mismisimos angeles, y no solo eso, tambien compone como si fuera de otro mundo, algo sobrenatural, cuando lo escuchas es como su hubieras muerto y volvieses a la vida simpelmente con ese canto y con esas palabras... pero hay un problema... no canta con el corazón... parece como si en ningun momento de su vida, ni en uno solo, tuviera felicidad. ¿Que le habra pasado?

En un dia cualquiera para ir a Saotome, va caminando por un pequeño parque que tiene una gran subida, como una colina, el paisaje es hermoso, flores preciosas, arboles frondosos, pero claro, como siempre Ittoki no se fija en eso, siempre caminando con la cabeza abajo. Escucha a alguien corriendo hacia la misma direccion en la que el va y caen los dos, Ittoki se levanta presuroso, cierra el puño de su mano derecha con todas sus fuerzas, esta muy enojado, lo dirige hacia el que se tropezo con el, pero solo se queda a escasos centimetros de la mejilla... es una chica.

"Pero ¿Por qué te detienes tonto?, solo es una niñita, nunca te ha importado quien sea, simpre reciben su merecido"- Penso Ittoki

Ella asustada y apenada, da un paso hacia atras y se disculpa- Lo siento, solo que hoy es mi primer dia en esta ciudad y no se donde queda la Academia Saotome y... y...-

- Oye... yo jamas te pedi que me dijeras tu vida privada- dijo Ittoki fastidiado

La chica mas apenada que nunca, dijo- Lo... siento

Ittoki simplemente se dio media vuelta y le dijo por en cimad el hombro- Se nota que eres una tonta.

La dejo ahi sin que ella pudiera decirle algo, pero algo hizo que se detuviera en seco, estaba llorando, lachica loraba a cantaros.

"Ahhhh pero que niña mas ridicula... ¿Eh?... Oye no te detengas, sigue caminado solo es una tonta sin remedio"- Se dijo a si mismo.

Dio la media vuelta y la vio hincada con las manos en la cara.

"Te vas a arrepentir"- Penso

Le toco el hombro a la chica y esta por consiguiente dio un salto para atras.

Ittoki tocandose la sien con dos dedos le dijo- Sin duda alguna eres una tonta- Ella se levanto de sopeton, muy pero muy enojada y le grito- ¡DEJA DE DECIRME TONTA... TU... TONTO!- Le seguian cayendo lagrimas de sus pequeños ojos ahora un poco hinchados.

"¿Pero qué?, jamas me habian hablado asi y menos una chica", Ittoki, tenia una cara de sorprendido, la chica, avergonzada le dijo- ¡Lo siento!, jamas le habia hablado a alguien asi y... no se que me paso... perdoname-

-No te disculpes por hablarle asi a alguien como yo-

-Me llamo Hinata ¿y tu?-

-Ittoki-

-Ohhh, un gusto conocerte y ¿a donde ibas?-

-A la academia Saotome, creo que igual que tu-

-¿Enserio ibas para alla?

-Si te digo que iba para alla es porque es asi- Le dijo levantando mas la voz.

-Lo... siento ¿Por que eres tan enojon?-

-Que te importa-

Iba a seguir su camino pero una mano pequeña y calida le agarro la suya, el se detuvo en seco y con sudor en su frente, queria quitar la mano pequeña, pero por alguna extraña razon, no podia y no queria.

-Por favor acompañame a la Academia, estoy perdida y tu vas para alla porfisss- Hizo una cara de cachorrito muy tierna, pero Ittoki se solto de su agarre y miro para otro lado.

"¿Que me esta pasando? -Se cuestiono.

-Ahhh, esta bien- Dijo rendido- Pero a cierta distancia no quiero que te vean conmigo ¿entendido? -"Mas bien no quieres causarle problemas"

-¿Ehh?, ¿Por que? -Dijo Hinata confundida.

-Tu solo obedece- Y siguio su camino.

"Seguro tiene novia, por esso no quiere estar a mi lado".

Llegando a Saotome, Ittoki se dirigio a su salon dejando a Hinata a su suerte, no sabiendo donde estaba la direccion, empezo a preguntarles a los que la rodeaban, pero todos la ignoraban... como si... no existiera.

Ya estando en su salon, Ittoki miro por la ventana a Hinata hablando con todos, pero nadiele hacia caso "¿Pero que les esta diciendo?", sin pensarlo mas, fue tras ella.

Sentados en un arbol le pregunto que els decia para que no le hicieran caso, Hinata le conto todo y ella como si nada le dijo que era de otro mundo y tenia su dispositico de invisibilidad activado y por eso nadiel a veia, Ittoki asuatdo e incredulo le pregunto porque el si la veia.

-No lo se, talvez tu eres especial- Le dijo Hinata.

-Pero entonces ¿De donde vienes? -Le pregunto Ittoki.

-De un lugar mujy lejano a unos miles de milones de años luz de aqui- Coemnto Hinata

-¿Y que eres?- Quiso saber.

-Soy un aprincesa pero me escape de mi hogar, porque no me dejan cantar y a mi me encanta y supe de aqui y me vine para aca- Dijo sonriente.

Ittoki sabiendo esto le canto una cancion preciosa, compuesta por el, Hinata maravillada se puso muy feliz, le pidio que la cantara otra vez, Ittoki obedecio, pero algo habia cambiado, pues ahora ella se le unio e hicieron un dueto espectacular... pero algo mas cambio... Ittoki... el que nunca canto con el corazon... estaba cantando con todo sentimiento y mas que feliz, acabaron de cantar y se pudieron frente a frente, Ittoki viendola a los ojos, a esos ojos azulados, a esa carita tan perfecta que se le clavo en la mente, no dudo ni un momento mas y le dio un beso tierno y rapido, ella sonriendo le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

La felicidad de ese momento no duro mucho, ella desaparecio, se la llevo una luz que provenia del cielo y solo le pudo decir:

-Nos volveremos a encontrar, no te preocupes, TE AMO- El sin saber loqeu paso cayo al suelo llorando y lleno de amargura... entonces se le puso la vista en blanco.

Desperto en su habitacion lleno de sudor y temblando. Olfateo un delicioso y exquisito aroma, bajo las escaleras y se dirigio a la cocina, vio una silueta de mujer, muy pequeña y fragil, llego por atras y la abrazo por la cintura dandole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Ya te dije?- Comento Ittoki.

-¿Que?- Contesto Hinata.

-Que tu siempre seras **"Mi princesa, mi reina, mi mundo, mi todo"-**Dandole otro beso en la mejilla.

-Si todos los dias- Sonriendo

Hinata se dio media vuelta y le dijo que esperaba un bebe, Ittoki, feliz la levanto por los aires y le dio un beso muy tierno.

-TE AMO- Dijeron al unisonoy se abrazaron fuertemente.

Todo era un sueño, pero si... es la misma chica... y el mismo Ittoki que era un enojon... ¿Que si paso esto?... si... solo qeu no se fue, el no quiso que se fuera, y en eese momento en que se iba a ir la suejto fuertemente del brazo y abrazados no desaparecieron como pensaban, los padres de Hinata sabian que ahi era feliz y si se quedaron juntos.

Fueron muy felices... buendo eso ya se los dejo a ustedes, para que imagines lo demas.

Y recuerden que por mas infeliz que puedas estar o creas estarlo, siempre habra alguien esperandote y que piense que eres **"Su princesa, su reina, su mundo, su todo"-**

**E.- ¿Y que les parecio chicas? [Con una sonrisa inocente y los ojos cerrados, esperando la respuesta de las chicas] ¿Hmm? ¡Chicas!**

**V.- ¡KAWAII! [Con corazones en los ojos]**

**A.- Que lendo [Llorando cascaditas]**

**N.- Esta lindo, muy lindo [Con la mente en otro lado]**

**R.- Genial [Con el pulgar arriba]**

**E.- Gracias ^w^, bueno adios, espéro que les haya gustado el...[Interrumpida por Violinist con la cola y las orejas fuera]**

**V.- Kawaii [Restregando su mejilla con la de Eli abrazandola]**

**A.- Violinist sueltala eso es acoso y si no te has fijado ya te transformaste de nuevo [Con una gota anime en la sien]**

**R.- En fin nos despedimos dejen reviews, o envienos un correo a violinist_y_any **

**N.- Adios!**


End file.
